


Frame Thy Fearful Symmetry

by Jason_M_Lee



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Introspection, Light Angst, Short One Shot, Swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: Three brief views as they all met together for the first time.





	Frame Thy Fearful Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> _Devil May Cry_ © Capcom
> 
> For [Inktober 2019](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1168394488181485568), "wild."

The young woman - no, girl - charging in with that oversized weapon of hers might be purely human, yet while Vergil criticized her uncivilized swinging, he begrudgingly respect the controlled wrath fueling it.  
  
He had said he liked "fast woman," but Dante knew she wasn't that much older than he was. Younger, if going by how just barely focused her shooting was. He'll admit to admiring the untamed fire in her eyes.  
  
Human the twins may have appeared, but she briefly stared in part wonder and fear on sensing that bestial hint when they locked blades, stances showing neither backing down.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from William Blake's "[The Tyger](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Tyger)".


End file.
